Beast Plus Vampire
by Zero-Nightmare
Summary: Bloody Roar x Rosario   Vampire Xover. Better sumary inside. Hope you like it!


**0****A/N:** How you doing, readers and fellow authors? Here's my third crossover. After seeing many stories where a character of another anime, game, etc. replaces Tsukune, I decided to give it a shot and since I have been reading several BR fics and after I could play the BR2 game (Again, before my PS1 busted _again_) and play the BR4 game with one of my cousin's friends, though he hadn't unlocked Uranus. In the BR timeline, this happens years later after BR4, which I think was the last game and the R+V timeline (which will draw facets from both anime and manga) will be synchronized with it, so events will be mentioned and/or altered to help the flow of the story. Let's cut to the chase and begin the story. Shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any game of the Bloody Roar saga. They are the property of Ikeda Akihisa and Hudson respectively. Only own my OCs and the plot of this story.

_This _is for thoughts

_**This **_is for Mikogami (aka the Chairman) or the Bus Driver speaking

**Beast + Vampire**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 0 (Prologue)__ – Zoanthrope meets Vampire_

* * *

A school bus arrives in front of a creepy-looking scarecrow and a boy gets down from it. He stood 5,7, which was kinda tall for a 15 year old boy, his hair is a silver color, with a faint steel-blue shade and reaches to his mid-back, where it was tied in a loose ponytail; but the most prominent feature were his eyes which were a golden color. Instead of the green jacket of the uniform, he was wearing a long dark purple trenchcoat with metal plates on the wrists, straps crossing in his chest, a mainly black, white-lined undershirt and straps in the legs; in the back of the trenchcoat was a picture of a demonic-looking skull with white angel wings with a banner that said 'Twilight Rebirth' on it.

"_**Remember boy, you gotta be careful…**_" The Bus Driver said as he took a drag of his cigarette "_**Youkai Academy is a really dangerous place.**_"

"So I've heard and yet I have to see it." He said in a calm tone. "Thanks for the warning, though."

"_**Suit yourself, kid. The school is over there.**_" He chuckled and pointed to a looming building in the horizon, then closed the bus' doors, started the engine and left.

The boy just shrugged, grabbed his bag and started the way to the school

"_Well, better get going._" He started to walk and remembered the events that led him here.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**** (A month ago)**

**

* * *

**

Inside of what looked like a huge mansion, six people were in the middle of the conversation. The first one was a priest with a rosary and creepy-looking eyes, or better know as Mikogami, chairman of Youkai Academy. The second was a man on his late thirties, with silver hair and blue eyes, with a red trenchcoat with a skull on it; this man is Hochburg Xion, master and creator of the 'Writhing Demon Style' and also the zoanthrope which held the form of the 'Unborn' a very powerful and deadly one. The third is a woman who looks almost the same age as Xion as well as being his wife (Ironic, since he used to despise the weakness of the heart). This was Hochburg Uranus, genetically-engineered clone of Ohgami Uriko, formerly known as Nonomura Uriko, before she married Ohgami Kenji, 'mother' of the king of the Zoanthrope Kingdom and holder of the 'Werechimera' form; she was adopted in Uriko's family after the whole incident with the evil spirit of the Unborn and Gaia's dragon ended, since she wished to live her life at the fullest. From their union, they had three children: The youngest was a five year old girl named Hochburg Venus; she had her mother's steel-blue hair but her father's greenish blue eyes with an innocent gleam. The middle child had eleven years old and his name was Hochburg Nero, he looked like a younger version of his father and the eldest one was fifteen years old (and actually was the one who was remembering this). His name is Hochburg Zeon.

"So you want my son to go to your school, why Mikogami?" Xion kept his calm while throwing a glare in his direction.

"_**Hehe, you don't have to be so unfriendly, Xion.**_" Mikogami chuckled and Xion frowned "_**After all, we have known each other since I helped you to get rid completely of the evil influence of the Unborn.**_"

Xion was grudging to admit it, after all it had been Mikogami's skills which helped him to get rid of the Unborn spirit after it almost succeeded in annihilating Gaia's dragon before Uranus interfered and gave the Ninetails girl enough time to lurch it out from him and Nagi and they gave a cross strike which sent the entity way for the time being. After that he met Mikogami and finally put that evil creature away from his life. He hated to admit it, but he owed it to him.

"_**And as for the why…you know that even with Gado-san, Ohgami-san and their wives' help, zoanthropes still are seen by many humans as the enemy.**_" He paused and resumed after a breather "_**But I can give your son a place where he can learn without being ostracized, since many monsters don't even know the difference between one of your kind and a werecreature and it could also help the relationship between them.**_"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, dear?" Uranus asked with concern for her son.

"As much as I wouldn't want to, he's right." Xion muttered the last part. "Even if some humans are not as prone to prejudice as others, he'd be forced to hide what he is."

Uranus knew he was right, sometimes it had been hard for them because of people who hated their kin and didn't want her children to face that, specially her little Venus, since she had such child-like innocence, something that Uranus never had and people be damned, she would never let anything happen to her innocence or any of her children for that matter.

"Though none of them have achieved their beast forms yet." Xion pointed out "Won't that be a problem?"

"_**Not to worry, since the student body as well as the faculty members must keep their human forms at anytime.**_" Mikogami declared. "_**As for why they haven't, maybe it's because of genetics, the sheer power both of your forms possess, so it may be possible that his stay could help him unlock that power.**_"

"Son, what do you think of this?" Uranus asked to Zeon. "It's after all your decision."

Zeon seemed to ponder this influx of information for a moment and then answered.

"Well, I always had an interest in the supernatural, also given my dad's encounters" Zeon was calm in the outside, but was excited at the inside, though he wouldn't be able to see his family for a while. "So, where do I sign?"

"_**A sense of humor, eh? Here, I have the application form.**_" He produced it and placed it along with a pen. "_**Just fill it and you're in. Classes will begin in a month.**_"

He signed and waited for what would be a new step in his life.

* * *

**End of ****Flashback**

**

* * *

**

A time after that, Zeon began to get what he'd need in there. He made sure to pass time with his family, specially his little siblings. He promised Nero he'd spar with him next time they met and after giving a reassuring hug to Venus who didn't want to see her 'oni-tan' go away; she finally agreed to let him go when he promise he'd come back for her with a pinky promise and she beamed, giving her 'oni-tan' a goodbye kiss. Nero chuckled at the nickname but knew only she could call him that, if he tried, he'd in deep trouble.

He kept walking through the withered forest so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize until too late when someone yelled…

"WATCH OUT!" He heard and then felt something crash against his back really hard and then he and whatever collided with him skidded to a stop in the ground with a thud.

"What the heck hit me, a bus?" Zeon tried to grab the ground to pull himself up, but instead grabbed something soft that _squealed. _When he lifted his face, he saw a pink-haired girl which hair flowed past her waist; she was wearing the uniform's version for girls and bright green eyes. What attracted his attention was the choker she was wearing, with two sets of beads and chain which ended in a silver cross with a red gem in the center. Although, he jerked is hand away when he realized he had his hand in the girl's thigh.

"Please excuse me miss, I didn't realize where my hand was." Zeon said politely, but with the ghost of a blush in his face "_Though I'll admit, she's cute._"

"Gomen nasai, I just couldn't steer, sorry f I hurt you." She said since she didn't realize it at first, but felt happy he apologized, she then gasped when she say a trickle of blood coming down his cheek. "Oh, blood! Please let me help!"

She produced a handkerchief and went to wipe it out, but then a scent stopped her in her tracks.

"Miss, you okay?" Zeon asked as he saw her eyes glaze over as she approached him.

"Please excuse me, but…I'm a vampire!" She said and bit him in the junction between the neck and his shoulder, drawing blood and a 'chu' sound and Zeon's eyes widened in response. A few moments later she jerked back, blushing.

"I'm so sorry!" She was red in the face.

"Well, that was…unexpected, I guess." Zeon said while looking for the wound, only to find the hickey mark. "_Gotta thank my latent zoanthrope abilities._"

"Are you going to Youkai Academy?" She asked.

"Yes, although I'm a freshman." Zeon replied.

"That's great! I'm a freshman too!" She beamed and then shyly asked. "Erm…do you…hate vampires?"

Could she really be a vampire? He expected to find some youkai here, but she didn't look like a vampire, even if biting him and drawing blood wasn't enough, though his kind didn't really look different to any other human at first sight either.

"You would be my first one, so no, I don't hate them." He said as he got up and offered his hand to her. But when she got up, she glomped him and both fell back to the floor.

"I'm so happy!" She cried. "I don't know anyone else in this place and I was worried. Would you want to be my friend?"

"I'd be glad to, Miss…?" Zeon asked to the pinkette.

"I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Akashiya Moka." Moka introduced herself while putting her hands in her lap.

"Hochburg Zeon" He replied.

"Hochburg…are you from a foreign country?" Moka asked and suddenly clasped her hand in her mouth due the rudeness of the question. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude!"

"Don't worry, it's no problem." He chuckled lowly. "And no, I'm no foreigner, my father is Sweden, so I got his last name; I'm actually half-sweden and half-japanese from my mother's side, Akashiya-san."

"Please call me Moka, Zeon-san." Moka requested as Zeon handed her bike back.

"Just Zeon please, Moka" He answered. "We better get going or we'll miss the opening ceremony. See you later."

"See you later, Zeon!" Moka said as she sped away in her bike and Zeon began to run.

* * *

After the ceremony and leaving his stuff in his dorm, Zeon went directly to his new classroom which was already filled with other students. He sighed and decided to take a seat net to the window. A few moments later their homeroom teacher arrived, she had blonde hair, glasses and a tail?

"_Neko-onna?_" Zeon then chuckled in his mind. "_I wonder if she's like Aunt Uriko._"

"Welcome everyone to Youkai Academy!" She said chirpily "My name is Nekonome Shizuka and I'll be your homeroom teacher!"

"_Definitely as cheerful as Auntie, it makes me wonder if she also has an angry side._" He thought while evoking his good memories with his aunt and also the ones of her in a bad mood.

"As you already know, this is a school for monsters." Shizuka began the explanation. "Like it or not, humans now rule the world, so we have to coexist with them."

"_Already knew that._" Zeon remembered the things Mikogami had told him about the school.

As Nekonome-sesnsei continued to drone the school rules in a bubbly way, a student with slicked-back brown hair, piercings and a long, slimy tongue interrupted her.

"Boring rules." He said

"Ara, you must be…Komiya Saizou-kun, right?" Nekonome searched his name in the list as she said this.

"Why don't we just eat the humans? I'd start with the cute girls." He snickered at this.

"But you can't do that, because every student and faculty member here are monsters from head to toe" She clarified. "And we are inside a barrier, if a human were to come here, he or she would be killed on the spot."

"_All but me, I guess._" He thought and then chuckled lowly and stopped as he heard the door sliding open.

"I'm really sorry, I got lost after the ceremony!" A girl's voice was heard, really familiar to the young zoanthrope.

"You are…" Shizuka searched for her name, but she beat her to it.

"Akashiya Moka." Moka said while smiling as she heard what compliments her classmates said to her.

"Ohayo, Moka." Hearing this, she placed her gaze on the greeting's source and lunged forward to hug him.

"Zeon! We're in the same class!" Moka said as she obliviously crushed him in her hug while he got glares and threats from all the other males in the classroom. "I'm so happy!"

* * *

While Moka dragged Zeon around the school commenting about how she loved the architecture of the place and such, he wondered how someone so frail-looking could have enough strength to drag him around, but he considered he wasn't resisting that much either. Finally they arrived to a vending machine, where Moka got a tomato juice and he got a soda and they sat on a nearby bench.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Moka sighed after a long gulp of the juice.

"Seems you really like it." He then took a sip of the soda.

As joyful as the moment was, it was broken by a well-known and annoying voice.

"You're Akashiya Moka, right?" Saizou said as he got close to where they were lifting Zeon by the collar of his trenchcoat. "Why someone like you is hanging with such trash? Better come play with me."

"I'd put me down right now if I were you, Komiya." Zeon said in a cold, emotionless tone. "Or you'll regret it."

"How trash like you could make me regret anything?" Saizou cackled and prepared to throw him to the vending machine, but before he could even rear his arm, a fist clashed against his face, making him release Zeon and fall to the floor in a heap.

"I could do that, Komiya" He said as he got in a stance only to be stopped by Moka who grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, but we have to leave!" She said as she dragged Zeon away, again with him not struggling, but this time, she caught him by surprise. As soon as they left, he got up and held the left side of his face.

"You are dead, Hochburg, no one does that to me!" He snarled and punched through the vending machine in his anger.

* * *

Moka finally stopped when they reached the roof. After they got big breaths of air, Moka spoke.

"That was scary!" Moka said. "Why did you do that?"

"He got on my nerves, Moka." Zeon spoke with a low growl, which he stopped. "Besides, not only he insulted me, one shouldn't speak to a lady like that either."

"How did you punch him that hard?" Moka was amazed by the strength he pulled.

"I use to train with my family." He said and got a bit homesick. "And also I got him while he was gloating and with his guard down."

"Can I ask what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked to him. "I shouldn't ask that, it's against the rules to reveal your true form."

"But you already told me you're a vampire, though you don't look like one to me." Now it was Zeon's turn to apologize. "Sorry, that was rude of my part."

"Silly, it's because of this." She moved her shirt a bit to show the cross.

"What are you...?" He said somehow flustered at the action when he noticed the cross. "Oh, you mean that cross?"

"Yes, the rosary" Moka explained "When it comes off I become a reaaally scary vampire, that why this is a seal and I can't even take it off myself."

"I see." Zeon was somehow skeptical but being in a school for monsters wasn't also impossible? So he wouldn't push it for now. "Even if scary, you're still you, right?"

"Thank goodness! You're my first friend!" Moka again glomped him, he had the feeling he should be getting used to this. "And also… you were my first…"

"Your…first…?" Now he was confused. What did she mean by that?

"Until today, I have only been drinking tomato juice and blood packs, but you were the first I have sucked blood from…" Her eyes got a dreamy look as she hugged him. "That scent, that flavor, that texture…! Your blood is just so delicious!"

Zeon sweatdropped at this, he suddenly felt like a snack bar.

"Well, that was quite a good time, see you back in class?" Zeon asked as he began to go back to the classroom.

"Wait for me!" Moka yelled as she ran to him.

* * *

So they went to their remaining classes, with Saizou glaring at him and Zeon didn't pay any attention to him at all. After they ended, Zeon walked with Moka to their respective dorms. Then he thought it'd the right time to ask her something that had been bothering him. When they got to a place between the school and the forest, he proceeded to ask.

"Moka…" Zeon said "I need to ask you something…"

"What would it be, Zeon?" Moka noticed he was being cautious.

"Can you tell me, what's your opinion of humans?" Zeon was not prepared for her answer.

"I hate them!" Moka screamed. "When I used to go to human school when I was in junior high, they always ignored and made fun of me and thought I was weird, because they said youkai didn't exist! They are the worst!"

Zeon couldn't believe it. She hated humans? He was one, kind of, so, would she hate him? He had to know.

"Let me tell you one thing, Moka." He said, struggling to get the right words. "Even if many humans are worse than scum, there are a few ones who are decent enough."

"How could you know that, Zeon?" Moka was surprised of Zeon's answer, if only she knew what was coming. It was now or never for Zeon.

"Well, because…I'm a human." Zeon declared and waited for Moka's reaction.

"How can that be…no human should be able to enter the barrier…?" Moka was in the verge of tears. Could it be true?

"Actually, I'm one and at the same time not…" Zeon said, putting his hands in his pockets while Moka looked dumbfounded at him and asked. "What do you mean by 'one and not one' at the same time?"

"It's hard to explain, but let me tell you something." Zeon's gaze hardened a bit and the softened at Moka's sorrowful visage. "To some humans, we aren't a sight for sore eyes and that's sugar-coating it a lot believe me, my parents and their friends know about it quite well. But even, some humans were nice to them; that's why I said that. And for the record, I have always believed in youkai and such, when you told me you were a vampire, I really believed you."

He looked back at Moka and saw how she was struggling with this.

"Look, Moka." He said as he glanced at her. "I see that you need time to think about this, so let's meet again tomorrow. Then I'll explain you everything."

He just turned and made his way to the forest, he also needed time to think. What he didn't see was Moka sinking to her knees and crying her heart out.

"_He…he didn't lie to me…did he…?_" Moka thought. "_No, when I looked at his eyes, I could see he wasn't lying…_"

Immediately, Moka rose and ran towards the forest to find Zeon.

* * *

Zeon leaned on a withered tree and began to collect his thoughts.

"_Bet she now hates me._" Zeon berated himself. "_I just hope we can settle this, if not, my stay here will be really troublesome. Maybe I should go back and…_"

He didn't finish the thought due a scream, which, for his dismay, was unfortunately familiar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"That voice…Moka!" Zeon recognized the owner of the voice and ran to where the source of it was. "_I just hope she's alright._"

* * *

_**A few moments before the previous part**_

* * *

Moka halted her search for Zeon, due to lack of air and was going to continue if it wasn't for an unwanted guest.

"Where are you going, Moka-san?" Zaizou said as he emerged from behind a tree.

"Sorry, but I'm busy right now." Moka tried to move but she was blocked by him again.

"Is it because of Hochburg?" He asked in a snarl. "That does it!"

Suddenly his muscles began to bulge to the point his shirt and jacket ripped to shreds and bone-like protrusions came out forming a sort of bone armor in his body. His face became more monster-like with a set of fangs and a long, slimy tongue lashed out of his jaws.

"This is my true form, an orc!" He yelled as he shot his tongue at Moka and dragged her a lot of times as she screamed. When Moka slumped in a tree, Saizou proceeded to taunt Moka.

"What's the matter, Moka-san? Why don't you take your true form?" He cackled evilly as he said this.

"It's against the school rules to do so." Moka said as she sent a low glare at him. She had to find a way to get out of this and find Zeon, at this thought, Moka's gaze fell.

"We're outside the school so it's fine!" Saizou moved erratically and then caught Moka's downcast look and asked in a mocking tone. "Or did something happen with Hochburg?"

When he stopped talking, he shot his tongue, wrapping it around Moka's left leg and sent her crashing to a tree, except she din't feel any pain, but she felt like she had somehow rolled with something else. When Moka opened her eyes, she saw the person she had been looking for.

"Zeon!" Moka said as she clutched him.

"Moka, we really need to stop meeting like this." Zeon said with a chuckle and then glared at Saizou. "What is your problem, Komiya?"

"You're my problem, Hochburg!" Saizou yelled as he tried to punch Zeon, only for him to dodge and perform a jumping uppercut, which left the orc stunned for a few moments.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to work." Zeon said, thankful for the training he had. "But I don't know how long I can keep up against a youkai."

Regaining his bearings, Saizou roared as he tried to score a punch, but since he was too absorbedin his rage he failed almost all of his punches, except for one one didn't see, which threw him to a cliff and rolled down it. Moka gave chase and went to his side.

"Zeon!" Moka yelled as she ran to where he was, ironically it was the bus stop. "It's all my fault, we're too much different…"

"Is that your opinion, Moka?" Zeon said sternly but then smirked as he got up. "Because to me, we are not that different."

"You mean…" Moka was unsure. "…you still want to be my friend?"

"I guess you didn't pay attention when I told you we would meet again tomorrow." Zeon just cracked a smile at her and closed his eyes. "If I didn't want to be your friend, I wouldn't have said that."

Moka's eyes filled with tears again, but this time, there were tears of joy. She finally had a true friend.

"Would you cut that out?" Saizou bellowed from the top of the cliff. "You're such a pathetic youkai, Hochburg!"

This didn't faze Zeon, so he just said to himself.

"I don't even have to dignify that with an answer." Truth was, he also didn't have his beast form, so he'd have to do with what he had. "Moka, this may get ugly, so please, stay back."

"But Zeon, I…" She was abruptly cut off by a shockwave, courtesy of Saizou crashing in the ground. This made Zeon lose balance and fall, when he tried to grab something to hold himself by reflex; he unconsciously tugged on Moka's rosary and snapped it off as he fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"The rosary…was removed?" Moka whispered as a huge power began to gather in her. With this the scenery changed, it became as dark as night, a blood-red moon appeared in the sky and from it, a myriad of bats appeared covering Moka from head to toe (Insert Moka's first transformation sequence). Meanwhile Saizou trembled, Zeon assessed the situation as soon as he realized he had taken the rosary off.

"_Could this be the true vampire self that Moka told me about?_" He wondered. "_Wonder what will be different._"

One by one, the bats stated to peel off her, like a second skin, only to fly away suddenly, revealing the vampire. Her pink hair had turned silver, her body seemed more developed than before and what got his attention were her eyes; instead of the round, bright green they had been before, the were now narrowed, blood-red and slitted, not to mention the aura of power she exuded, threatening to crush him, thankfully he found out he could somehow resist it.

"It can't be…Moka's a vampire!" Saizou held his breath for a moment. "I'm just trembling by looking at her."

Inner Moka looked at Saizou with a bored expression, but held her gaze towards the zoanthrope for a moment and then she realized he had been the one who released the seal, so she spoke to him.

"You're the one who woke me up from my slumber?" Inner Moka asked, to which Zeon responded. "If you mean I took off the rosary, yeah, that's me."

"You better explain everything after I take care of this pest." She sent a glare to Zeon who nodded. He knew she would not take a no as an answer, it kinda reminded him of his mother when she was in a bad mood.

"Don't you dare look down on me!" Saizou swiped his right claw towards Inner Moka, only to have it stopped by her left arm like if it was nothing. "What the..!"

Inner Moka yawned at his feeble attempt.

"You should know your place…" She said as she swiped the claw away and performed a shattering roundhouse kick which sent Saizou flying away to the cliff, leaving him broken and almost unconscious.

"I know it now." Then he passed out as a bat passed and said. "That had to hurt!"

"_Did that bat just talk? Nevermind, there she comes._" Zeon thought as he saw Inner Moka getting closer to him; when she stood in front of him, she snatched the cross from him.

"I'm still groggy form sleeping for too long, you better explain it to the other Moka and…take care of her while I'm not around" She said as she reattached the cross to the chain, sealing her powers and returning to the Moka he knew before fainting and falling in his arms.

"Something tells me I should be getting used to this kind of stuff." Zeon murmured as he took Moka to the forest so when she wakes up, he can explain everything to her.

* * *

An hour later, Moka groggily opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Zeon.

"Zeon!" She said happily. "You're okay!"

"And I'm glad you're too." He said as sat next to her. "Remember I told I would tell you everything tomorrow?"

She nodded at this.

"Better now than never." He said as he remembered the pressure the other Moka exuded. "As for why I'm a human and at the same not, do you know what a zoanthrope is?"

Moka shook her head as to say no.

"I expected it, many youkai don't know either." He paused for a moment. "Zoanthropes are humans with the ability to transform into beasts, kinda like werecreatures, though we are not just one animal, believe me, one of my aunts transforms into a cat. And since my kind has this ability, many humans see us as monsters, which caused problems and sorrow to many people I know."

"Please forgive me, I didn't know." Moka said ashamed.

"You didn't know, so it's okay." He smiled at her.

"But if you are one, why didn't you go into that form to beat Saizou?" Moka was curious of why.

"First, it's the rule and second…" He was embarrassed to say this. "I can't access it."

"Why can't you?" He was supposed to be able, so why?

"That's one of the reasons my parents allowed me to come and the other is that I only have the latent abilities like stamina, speed and such, that until my zoanthrope blood awakens, since my parents are really powerful zoanthropes, thus I think that's why is still blocked."

"I see…" Moka giggled at this. "Don't worry; I think it will come to you."

"Maybe it will." He chuckled as he and Moka and he got up and Moka sniffed the little blood that flowed out of him due to the fall.

"Sorry, Zeon." She said as she sank her fangs on him and started to suck his blood. "Kapuchu!"

"What did get myself into?" He smiled as he thought of the adventures he will have in this place and the people he will meet along the way.

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N: **_Here it ends the first chapter. Zeon has meet Moka and starts to get used to Youkai Academy. I gave Xion the surname 'Hochburg' since it means 'stronghold' in German, Zeon's application form is in my DA account (See my profile for the link) In the next chapter, a well-known and loved succubus will make an appearance, how will this affect Zeon? Stay tuned to find out! By the way, any questions you have, please let me know and your reviews please! See you later!


End file.
